<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 19: Hallucinations, illusions. Circle is here by Knightess_of_Cainhurst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082846">Day 19: Hallucinations, illusions. Circle is here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst'>Knightess_of_Cainhurst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Psychological Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightess_of_Cainhurst/pseuds/Knightess_of_Cainhurst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With no doubts, now Solona dances  in circle with an everyone she ever worried and loved. </p><p>__________________________</p><p>Солона танцует в круге среди всех, о ком она когда-либо беспокоилась и любила. Теперь — без сомнений.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Goretober 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 19: Hallucinations, illusions. Circle is here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is the flowers from Sanga's rooms with a «surprises».</p><p>____________________________</p><p>Да, это цветы из комнаты с «сюрпризами» у Санги.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Круг, круг... </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кругкругкруг! </i>
</p><p>Быстрее, скорее! </p><p>Когда Амелл делает первый вдох, то чует запах солнца и теплого денька, пыли и дыма вдалеке: незамысловатый и одновременно столь редкий для столицы. Запах не манит — на третьем вдохе она отстраняется от похожего на подсолнух цветка в том же настроении, что и прежде, понимая и аромат, и свои ощущения. </p><p>Запах дома — и подзабытого, и знакомого.</p><p>Того, вслед за которым слишком громко зудели демоны во сне — особенно когда Солона чувствовала, что вот-вот доберется до порога и увидит мать.</p><p>Запах домика посреди зелени, одного из множества таких домишек с огородами и неказистыми перекладинами между подобием забора, чтобы не убежала скотина.</p><p>Запах родных, которых нельзя найти или увидеть в лицо. Брата забрали раньше и как бы она ни спрашивала, тот отчего-то не запомнился никому из ферелденского Круга. Не прошел Истязания? Сбежал и был убит? Был передан другому Кругу? С их походами по всему Ферелдену проще было бы найти родную деревню без названия, чем узнать его реальную участь.</p><p>
  <i>Круг-круг, где же все вокруг? </i>
</p><p>Солона запирает дверь и смотрит на комнату. Обычная комната в «Жемчужине», разве что в этот раз она одна, рядом с кучей чучел. Возле кровати с балдахином как раз ещё больше гигантских цветов и запах едва чувствуется в углах. Может быть, этот сюрприз и должен хоть как-то её отвлечь, но увы, он пробуждает ещё больше воспоминаний. </p><p>Солона устало потягивается и ослабляет пояс на мантии, а затем отчего-то вспоминает про речку. Вернее, ручеек — она с братом ездила на ослике, а следом за ней бежала ватага, упрашивая покатать. Гилсарен всегда обнимал её и обещал, что верный рыцарь никогда не ссадит её со скакуна, если ему не прикажут. Она всегда задирала голову и видела синеву неба, которую прикрывала от солнца челка брата.</p><p>
  <i>Круг-круг, друг везде вокруг! </i>
</p><p>Может быть, ей стоило просто выпить? Запах только усиливаеися, а ей вовсе не хорошо и совсем не до возбуждения. </p><p>Солона сбрасывает туфли, стаскивает мантию и сжав край меховой накидки, всматривается в чучела. Дышит она всё медленней, а на мешковине поступают знакомые черты. </p><p>Так и должно быть? Может, убедить Сангу просто принести эля?</p><p>Солона не успевает понять, отчего здесь только вода в графине из мутного стекла.</p><p>Сквозь каждый вдох проникает солнце. </p><p>И по полу начинает колоситься пшеница, а каждое из чучел обретает свою неповторимую улыбку. </p><p>Солона встаёт и понимает, что <i>вернулась. </i></p><p>Она рядом, дома. </p><p>Вот Йован, живой и не попавшийся храмовникам. Вот папа — он вечно танцует у неё за спиной. Вот Морин, ни разу не сгоравшая за три дома от них. Вот мама и Гилсарен смеются и кружат. Вот наставник — он успешно сбежал и смотрит на неё так, будто она все ещё его ученица, а он никогда и не был её любовником и не ставил ей татуировок на бедре, опасаясь, что она ему изменит, а не того, как часто насилуют его учениц.</p><p>Все они с венками, Солона движется по кругу вслед за ними и напевает в унисон знакомую с детства присказку:</p><p><i>— Круг-круг-круг, вот и все друзья вокруг.</i><br/>
<br/>
Круг внутри неё, круг вокруг неё, друзья вокруг неё...</p><p>И наконец-таки отступает всё: и запах «Жемчужины» и тревога, и чувство вины от которого она бежала из самого Редклифа.</p><p>Круг? Какой иной Круг? Здесь её круг, не магический Круг, здесь всякий друг... </p><p>Солона танцует до утра и открывает глаза лишь тогда, когда закрывается самый последний бутон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>